


Look At Me

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron will do just about anything to get Harry's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this was my very first drabble, ever. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

He’d gone and pissed him off again. 

Ron’s heart raced, pinned by Harry’s green glare. 

At night, in dreams, he’d hang Harry from the heavens. Those green eyes would soften, blessing him with an adoring gaze half-hidden beneath unruly black hair. He’d imagine running his hands through it. 

But dreams were cruel. 

In waking hours, he would never….

Harry wouldn’t let him. 

They both knew everything would go to shite if he ever dared. 

And so, if he couldn’t touch, taste, or fuck his best mate, he’d settle for Harry’s ire. 

Anything to see those eyes ablaze, just for him.


End file.
